


A Night In Ikebukuro

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Durarara!!, Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Secret Tax Goat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: My Secret Tax Goat work for my homegurl Marie.A crossover-au type story that my sister will force me to make more of but until then it is about the mains of Thrilling Intent and how I think they would be in the Durarara!! universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariethemage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mariethemage).



> Dear, Marie. 
> 
> Considering I can’t draw for shit, I hope this is ok. 
> 
> Sincerely, Your Secret Tax-Goat…
> 
> P.S. Now everyone will know I’m a weeb. Thanks.
> 
> Prompt/prepossessing/re-purposing of this lovely art: http://mariethemage.tumblr.com/post/150502817803

[You mean that colorless color gang? I mean I’ve heard of them, but never saw the big deal…]

{yeah. they seem to be everywhere now.}

 

[Black Rider?]

{it’s just an urban legend. nothing to get excited over. pretty sure it’s just a hoax.}

 

[Guys… what is it?]

-Mahōtsukai HAS ENTERED THE CHAT-

 

((Hey everyone))

{hello}

[Hi]

NOTIFICATION: PM REQUEST FROM Mahōtsukai  
((Don’t get worried over the whole Black Rider thing. You know InNyan. They always like pulling your leg…))

[I know… I just can’t help but think of something…]

((From back home?))

[Yeah…]

 

 

{i don’t want to butt in. i have to go offline now. later.}

-AKA HAS LEFT THE CHAT-

 

 

-INNYAN HAS LEFT THE CHAT-

\---

The map was useless. Two years of study and learning were useless. Kanji was impossible to read with so much noise and people bustling about. The busy Ikebukuro streets were almost overwhelming, just like the train station had been. Being a foreigner in a sea of locals was overwhelming. 

The foreigner looked at the map again. 

“Are you lost, baryshnya?” a man’s voice came from behind her. His Japanese was slightly broken.

The foreigner turned around to see a tall man. He also seemed to be a foreigner as well, although he was dressed like an itamae. 

“I am looking for… um…,” the foreigner held up her map and pointed to the restaurant she was to be meeting her friend at. The man smiled and opened his arms out wide.

“Yes! Yes! Here is place!” he said as he put one of his arms around her shoulder and guided the foreigner into the shop that was behind them. “Welcome to Russia Sushi!” 

The two made their way into the restaurant, and the foreigner looked around to try and find the one she was looking for… She didn’t know what he looked like. She only knew him by a screen name. 

“You try cabbage sushi, yes? It is good with salmon and wasabi!” the man encouraged as he continued to nudge the ‘customer’.

“Leave the lady alone, Simon,” the chef behind the bar who was clearing off some plates. “What can we help you with today?”

“Um… I’m meeting someone here…,” she sheepishly stated.

“Ah. You must mean the gentleman in one of the private rooms,” the chef pointed off to a side room and the foreigner side stepped away from the one called Simon. She picked up her pace and slid the door open, entering, and closing it behind her. She took a deep breath and looked upon the person already sitting on the floor at the table. 

It would be a lie to say she wasn’t shocked to see someone “like him” before her…

Long blonde hair, taller than any of the Japanese men she had been walking around (she could tell even with him sitting down), and his clothes were simple, but loud! From the way he wrote in their chats, he seemed to very well read and a lot more like the stereotypical “studious Japanese man person”. Nothing like a flamboyant looking foreigner like herself. She wasn’t flamboyant though… He was a little much, even for some of the drunk loons she was used to back home. 

“Mahōtsukai?” the foreigner called. The man smiled and stood up to greet his distant acquaintance. 

“I prefer Markus actually,” he said as he extended his hand for a handshake. “Markus Velafi. Pleasure to meet you officially, Ōkami.”

“Aesling actually… or just Ashe. Usernames feel kinda… weird irl…” 

Markus chuckled and nodded in agreement. It was rather strange to address each other as “wizards” and “wolves” when actually talking face to face. If anyone overheard them calling one another by those names… well… they might just get labeled as odd foreigners. Then again, they were already at Russia Sushi.

Aesling sat down across from Markus and picked up the menu, looking at it with a puzzled expression. She wasn’t used to Japanese sushi places but she was very certain that the selections listed were not very normal… “Wasabi and sauerkraut” wasn’t a ‘traditional’ kind of sushi. It honestly didn’t even sound edible. 

The older man picked up on his companion’s confusion and gently took her menu away. “It’s best if you don’t think too much about the… unique selections. How about I just order…,” he pointed to something in the middle of the page, “the Kanimiso. Honestly, it’s the safest bet for a ‘first timer’. Simon can be very creative with his ingredient choices.”

“You called?” the sushi man’s booming voice chimed in, causing Aesling’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Two orders of Kanimiso, please, moy khoroshiy chelovek. And some sake and, what will you me having, Ashe?”

She gave a blank expression and just said, “water.” Simon nodded and yelled back to the man at the counter as he exited the side room. After a few moments, he came back holding a tray. He placed two rectangular plates with lines of sushi, a glass of water, and a bottle of sake and a sake cup onto the table. He did a ‘little’ bow and told them to, “enjoy meal!” 

Aesling picked up the sushi with her hands, ignoring the chopsticks, and threw it into her mouth. Chewing for a bit, she made a ‘face’ but went back for another. She was halfway done with her plate before looking up at Markus with an inquisitive look. “What exactly is kanimiso anyways?”

“Crab meat mixed with crab brains,” he replied matter-of-factly as he ate one of his, after taking a sip of his alcohol. 

“Huh… I’ve had worse,” she stated and went back to eating. Markus just smirked and poured himself another drink. They finished up their food before saying another word. It was an awkward first meeting, but one they had planned for many a chat session in PM. “So…,” Ashe started to initiate a conversation. “You’re not what I expected… like, at all.”

“I get that a lot. My editor says the same thing. ‘Markus,’ he says, ‘You’re writing is superb! If only you weren’t actually such a smarmy ass, maybe you would get invited to more publisher parties.’ But what can ya do? I can’t be anything more or less than pure unadulterated me.” He raised his sake cup and took a self-celebratory drink. 

“However, I have a feeling that ‘icebreaker’ wasn’t what you REALLY wanted to talk about.” He leaned forward on the table and propped his chin up with his hand. “I’m guessing you wanted to hear about the Black Rider. I know you were interested in it during the last chat.” He took out his phone and typed onto the screen’s keyboard. “What all do you already know about her?”

“Her? Ah. So this one’s a woman… I’d say that’s rare… But then again I don’t know for sure who exactly this rider is… From what InNyan keeps pestering about, it seems to be something I’m familiar with from back home.”

“A Dullahan, correct? Is it because of the alternate titled given to the rider and the rumors of her not having a head?”

Ashe nodded as she knit her fingers around her water glass. She looked down at the liquid before closing her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. “Do you… know where I can find the Rider? Or even where I would think of beginning to look?”

“Well,” he finished typing and put his phone in his pocket. “Normally I would recommend a particular information broker and laugh as I walked on my merry way. However, I like you and don’t want you to get screwed over, SO, I took the liberty to order something I’ve been needing for a long time. If you don’t mind a change of scenery, I would gladly introduce you to a certain transporter on a bike.”

“I could go for some fresh air.” She tried standing up, taking her time as her legs felt numb from her seating position. Markus stood up with ease and opened the door as Ashe wobbled to meet him, making their exit. 

“COME BACK SOON! COME BACK FOR MORE SUSHI!” Simon called as the two left the restaurant.

\---

“Oi! Gregor!” a girl in a red scarf with an odd symbol painted on it called out to a boy from across the garage. The person in question walked over and knelt down next to the one who had called him over. “I need you to hold this while I attach this.” She shoved one of her tools into his hands as she concentrated intensely on her motorbike. She seemed to be adding some kind of spiked accessory to the hubcaps. 

“Kuzuhara is going to give you hell for this… He’s been cracking down hard lately ‘cause of that Headless Rider,” Gregor, as he was called, informed her as he lazily held on to the tool. 

“That ascot wearing ass?” she scoffed. “I don’t give two shits what he thinks of my baby. He’s always made our lives harder… First the DWI with Boss Ventis, then after that tussle with the Blue Squares got him locked up… and wearing OUR colors! So we had to use that tacky logo Boss doodled up in prison. He can kiss my ass for all I care. If I’m lucky, I’ll spear one of his tires with these bad boys.” 

“Aryn… There’s already few of us left in the Outriders… If you go to jail too-”

She cut him off, putting her hand on his head and rustling his hair. Turning to look his way, Aryn connected her eyes with his and gave him a wicked grin. “Don’t worry, lil man. I can ride waaaaay faster than that old windbag.”

“…that’s not what I meant.”

“I know. Here,” she reached behind her and then turned around, throwing a helmet at his face. “Let’s ride. I’ve got a guy I gotta see about some soon-to-be broken knees.”

“…oh dear.”

\---

Inien checked her phone as the notification interrupted her meeting. She apologized and looked down at her phone to see a familiar number asking about a certain delivery getting sent that night in particular. Sighing, she replied back and informed him that she was “on it”, and it would be getting to him if their usual transporter didn’t have a “hot date”. 

Putting down her phone and rolling her eyes, she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. “Sorry about that… Had to deal with a not quite ‘legal’ matter.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” the information broker said as he knit his fingers and gave his company one of his signature “smiles”. She gave him one right back. “I think we were just about done here anyways… Namie, would you show our guest out?”

“She can do it herself,” the woman sitting across the room said as she flipped through her magazine, not giving them the time of day. The two smirking individuals just shrugged and Inien stood up from her seat and made her way towards the door.

Before she was out the door she turned around, “Oh, Izaya, and one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“There’s someone I believe who is interested with your hidden play thing. Be careful. You’ve got another ‘love rival’ in your little game. So if you’re going to play God, play a little safer, eh?” she said before exiting through the door and closing it behind her. 

\---

Aryn and Gregor zoomed down the highway. Hot on their tails was the dumbass motorcycle police officer. Much as the younger individual feared, the crazy law enforcer was speeding along behind them with his own ‘gang’. It was getting close; Kuzuhara cackling as he inched closer towards the two delinquents. Escape almost seemed hopeless.

…that is until the sound of a horse’s whinny echoed in the night. 

With a malicious grin, Aryn sharply turned, almost throwing Gregor off her bike. She sped towards the source of the noise, drifting between the traffic. She chased after the sound until finally seeing a black bike with no headlights, and the rider clad only in black. She looked behind her for a split second to make sure the fuzz was still there. And sure enough, Kuzuhara was right on her heels. 

Speeding up as fast as she could without the boy holding onto her waist tightly sliding off, she did her best to pass the ‘urban legend’. Once she was ahead, she drifted off the next exit and slowed down at the curve of the road. The officer’s cackling moved away from the two and in turn followed the direction of the Black Rider. 

Gregor mumbled something into Aryn’s back.

“What?” she nudged him with her elbow.

“Told you so…” he said looking up at her.

“Ok. That’s it,” she pushed him off and into the street. “You’re walking home, smartass.” And with that, she zoomed off down the street, leaving Gregor alone in the middle of a not-so-safe area. With a sigh, he began walking back towards the hang out.

\---

Markus checked his watch as he stood at the designated meeting spot. Ashe was tapping her toes as she overlooked the Ikebukuro skyline. It was nice… But it was getting a little boring just waiting for someone to show up. The older gentleman had said it would be someone to clear her suspicions about the mysterious rider speeding around Ikebukuro, but whoever they are were sure taking their time… 

Suddenly, a chilling sound boomed from behind. The two whirled around to find the myth and urban legend in question parked behind them. Hopping off her bike, the rider walked over to Markus and pulled out her smart phone. She typed and then shoved the phone in his face.

“Why do you keep ordering this?” it read.

“Well… I mean I need my creative inspiration,” Markus replied.

“When you O.D. I know a good doctor who’d love to poke around your corpse,” she typed.

“I know I know… But the ‘special product’ isn’t the only reason I called you here.” He turned around to Ashe, in turn drawing the transporter’s attention towards the foreign girl. 

Aesling stepped forward in awe at the sight of the being. Her eyes were wide with fear and wonder. It didn’t take long until she was uncomfortably close to the rider. 

“W-what’s your name?” she asked.

The rider typed, “Celty.”

“That’s a lovely name… Um… this might seem very straight forward, but can I … see your head?” 

The rider appeared taken aback at the request but her posture loosened and a warmth emitted from her. Slowly, she took off her helmet.

Aesling’s only reaction was her saying, “Where is your head?” A very blunt question to the lack of vital body part, and in its place a black oozing smoke emitted from where it should be. The headless rider typed once again.

“I don’t know… But it’s somewhere here… in the city…”

The girl smirked and let out a sigh. “Well then… Oíche mhaith, dullahan. I hope we meet again.” She turned away and began walking off. 

Slightly confused, Markus paid the transporter and wished her well before catching up with his acquaintance.

“What was that all about?” he inquired as he heard Celty ride off. “I thought you’d have a million and one questions for her?” 

“Not particularly… I just know that she’s here and she doesn’t have a head. That means she won’t be causing any trouble for a while… Hey Markus? Do you know any good hotels?”

“Yes… But I can do you one better?”

\---

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“The FUCK you want?!” a voice boomed before opening up the door to his apartment. 

“Hey Thog, ol’ buddy ol’ pal,” Markus put his foot in the door and the man behind it tried to slam it shut. “Mind housing a friend of mine?”

“Depends, does this ‘friend’ of yours got a shit ton of drugs and fuck up the apartment when I’m not around?” he glared down the lengthy blond.

“Nah. I’m a good house guest,” Ashe piped up. 

Thog looked over Markus to see the girl standing behind him.

“…if she’s with the mob I swear to any and every god I will murder you both.”

And with that, he let the two in.

{To (Possibly) Be Continued}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'm feeling like a lazy bitch so no translation notes for you! Go be big kid-os and look it up yourself. 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
